


Another day, Another Dawn

by Babys_got_a_gxn



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, but i love it, highkey actually, its gorey, lowkey, stockholme??, this is inspired by "spill your guts" by reabees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babys_got_a_gxn/pseuds/Babys_got_a_gxn
Summary: Your life was finally better. You escaped from your abusive father with your sisters at eighteen and were living the dream. That was until your house unexpectedly erupted into flames one day, forcing you to move back in with that asshole who called himself your father. You weren't surprised when his abuse began, but once he became less abusive, and more paranoid about men in the woods you began to seek out a ward that would take him since the police wouldn't listen either way. How will you, and your sisters cope living so far away from society by yourselves? Or better yet, what happens when you begin to see the men yourself?
Relationships: Oc x reader, Ticci Toby x Reader - Relationship, creepypasta x reader, tim wright x reader
Kudos: 8





	Another day, Another Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reabees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reabees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spill Your Guts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084802) by [Reabees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reabees/pseuds/Reabees). 



clack, click, clack 

You ran your tongue across your teeth, causing a clacking sound as your tongue ring tapped against them. the bouncing of your foot causing your breathing to sound uneven. The last place you wanted to be was at your fathers. After you got custody of your sisters Alice and Minerva at eighteen due to your fathers neglect, you planned to move far away from the hell hole he called home and never look back. Yet, here you are, sitting on his dusty and torn couch he has had since you were a toddler. Alice looked at you with unease, placing her hand on yours to help settle your nerves. With a small smile your eyes met her royal blue ones, nodding to let her know she had helped. You both watched as Minerva played with an old teddy bear your mother had given you when you were her age. Her knees were dirty from sitting on the floor, which looked like it hadn't been swept or mopped since you left over two years ago. 

**-**

"Hurry Alice, dad will be home any minute!"

"I'm coming, I have to get Minnie's bottle!" 

Baby in one arm, and a bag of children's clothing/diapers in the other, you quickly checked each window in the living room to see if headlights were coming down the gravel driveway. It was raining. Thunder and lightening occasionally frightening you and the baby. The sound of hurried footsteps pulled you from your trance. " You ready?" A soft voice sounded behind you. With a nod, you both rushed to the front door, the wind was howling and spraying cold water on your faces. With one last look into the living room, you held Alice's hand and stepped out into the unknown.

**-**

"Shit!" 

You hadn't realized you were biting your lip until you broke through the skin. Warm blood began trickling down into your mouth, causing your to snarl your upper lip in disgust. "Shit!" Both you and Alice look over at Minerva who was now standing, teddy bear in hand, and a proud smile on her face. Without a word you and Alice looked at eachother and began to laugh. After telling Minnie not to say that again, she began to toddle over. "Noggin?" You asked as she made her ways to your legs and grabbed your knees "Noggin!"

Without another word you leaned forward , gently banging your head against hers. Minerva laughed and you picked her up, setting her on your lap. "Where did you two even get the idea for that?" you replied to the question with a shrug "She just came up with it on her own, I was watching T.V one day when she crawled up into my lap and slammed her head into mine." 

Alice snickered "Little bastard."

"Yeah, I know. I thought she was going to give me a kiss too, the asshole."


End file.
